Love Never Ending
by Yuu Yoshiozaki
Summary: <html><head></head>UPDATE CHAPTER IV dan sedikit Editan di chap III. Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang pangeran yang harus bertahan hidup dengan peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hola. . Hola. . Hola.

Yuu disini... ^^

Yuu author baru disini, dan ini adalah fic kolaborasi Saichi dan Yuu. Jika kalian ingin tau fic dan profile Saichi, cari saja Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi.

Oke. . . Let's begin.

_**Disclaimer : Forever belongs to Tite Kubo_sensei.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**_

_**Anime : Bleach**_

_**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki and Hichigo Shirosaki.**_

_**Story for this chapter : Saichi.**_

_**Editor By : Kiryuu.**_

_**Author of this story By : Yukiko Kazugami Saichi Hakuro. kiryuu hanya sebagai pengedit saja.**_

_**Warning : Typo (maybe), AU, OOC, Boys Love, Chara death, maybe sad ending _?_ The last but not least NO FLAME!**_

_**Enjoy please Mina_san.**_

_**Opening Song : ~ Wheel of Destiny ~**_

"Ouji-sama. . . Ouji-sama." Para pelayan dan pengawal berlarian dengan panik. Membuat suasana di Istana keluarga Kurosaki menjadi sedikit kacau. Hampir semua orang yang berada di sana menyerukan nama 'Ouji-sama', terlihat beberapa pelayan tengah membawa baskom berisi air, serbet, segelas air, dan obat. Ternyata orang yang tengah di khawatirkan oleh banyak orang adalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut orange yang mulutnya sedang mengeluarkan darah. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya terlihat sendu. Badannya terlihat lebih kurus di bandingkan dengan pemuda seusiannya.

"Ukh. . . Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah kalian! Aku ingin sendiri!" seru pemuda itu, kepada para pelayan yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal jelas sekali terlihat bahwa keadaannya masih jauh dari kata 'Baik-baik saja'.

Para pelayan itu masih diam terpaku di tempatnya, menyaksikan ouji-sama mereka berjalan dengan limbung sambil menutupi mulutnya yang telah di penuhi darah. Mereka ingin menolong, tapi jika Ouji-sama mereka telah berkata dia ingin sendiri dan tak mau di ganggu, mereka pasti akan takut untuk membantu. Karena dulu mereka sampai di marahi habis-habisan karena mencoba untuk menolong Ouji-sama mereka.

Akhirnya salah seorang pelayan memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara, "Tapi Ouji-sama. Kalau di biarkan terus, keadaan anda akan menjadi lebih parah. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat dan tidak memaksakan diri, Ouji-sama."

Si pemuda hendak memarahi para pelayan itu untuk segera pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi kemudian dia melihat sosok wanita cantik paruh baya, dengan rambut kecoklatannya yang begelombang, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kalian pergi saja dan kembali pada tugas kalian! Biarkan saya yang mengurusnya." ujar wanita itu lembut dan ramah.

"Baik yang mulia!" jawab seluruh pelayan serentak sambil membungkukan badan dengan hormat. Merekapun berlalu dari sana dan kembali pada pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Wanita itu menatap putra tercintanya dengan perasaan sedih. Hatinya sakit melihat keadaan putra bungsunya yang sudah seperti mau mati, ingin sekali wanita itu menggantikan posisi putranya, Merasakan penderitaan yang di rasakan oleh putranya dari pada harus melihat putranya menderita.

Wanita itu memeluk putranya dan kembali terisak untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sudahlah, Ichigo. Jangan paksakan dirimu lagi! Tidur dan beristirahatlah! Jangan membuat kami semakin cemas!" ujar wanita itu, lirih.

Sebenarnya si pemuda a.k.a ichigo, sangat kasihan melihat keadaan sang ibu yang setiap hari menangisi keadaannya. Tapi ichigo mencoba tegar dan berusaha agar tak terlihat lemah.

"Aku mengerti bu, aku hanya tidak suka di anggap lemah, dan di kasihani. Lagi pula aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja, boleh kan?" ucap/mohon Ichigo.

Wanita itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap ke dalam mata putranya.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu kau harus cepat kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat." jawab wanita itu kemudian.

"Baik!" ichigo pun berdiri dan meninggalkan ibunya.

.

.

**Ichigo Pov**

**Pengenalan tokoh utama :**

Hai! Nama ku Ichigo Kurosaki, siswa tingkat XII di Karakura Internasional High School. Umur ku 18 tahun. Aku adalah putra bungsu dari bangsawan Kurosaki,keluarga Kurosaki adalah bangsawan yang paling di segani dan paling di percaya oleh masyarakat negeri ini untuk menjaga dan melindungi keamanan di negeri ini.

Ayah ku Issin Kurosaki adalah raja ke IX. Dan wanita yang tadi memelukku adalah ibu ku, Masaki Kurosaki. Dia adalah permaisuri.

Sudah sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, aku menderita. Di dalam tubuhku ini bersarang sebuah peluru yang di tembakan oleh musuh ayahku yang ingin sekali menghancurkan keluarga kurosaki. Peluru ini tidak bisa di ambil, karena jika hal itu dilakukan, maka dapat di pastikan pada saat itu juga nyawaku akan melayang. Jadi di putuskan untuk tetap membiarkannya saja. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa tetap hidup, walaupun hanya tinggal 4 bulan lagi. Waktu yang singkat untuk melakukan semua yang ku inginkan. Namun mesikipun begitu aku ingin semuanya berjalan secara normal, aku tidak ingin mereka mengasihaniku, apa lagi memperlakukan ku sebagai orang sakit. Aku ingin menikmati sisa-sisa hidupku dengan sebaik-baiknya.

**Pengenalan tokoh selesai. . . .**

**.**

**.**

Aku terus berjalan meninggalkan ibuku yang masih berlutut dan terisak, menuju sebuah taman yang kusuka, karena disana banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Aneh! Memang aneh, seorang pemuda seperti ku malah menyukai taman dan bunga-bunga. Tapi dengan berada di taman itu, aku bisa melupakan sejenak tentang rasa sakitku dan merasakan indahnya dunia yang belum sempat ku rasakan sewaktu hidupku masih 'normal'. Mungkin ini pun sebuah pelajaran bagiku untuk lebih menghargai waktu yang ku habiskan di dunia ini. Andai waktu bisa kuputar kembali. Ah! Tentu saja hal itu sangat mustahil, sebagai manusia kita hanya bisa menerima takdir kita saja.

Akhirnya aku sampai di taman kesukaanku. Setelah lama berjalan sambil terseok-seok, karena sejujurnya berat sekali rasanya untuk melangkahkan kakiku. Tapi aku tetap berusaha keras agar tidak membuat ibuku menangis lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan untukku.

Akupun segera duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana, kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang selalu ada di dalam sakuku dan mulai membersihkan mulut dan tanganku yang penuh darah. Setelah bersih, akupun memasukan kembali sapu tanganku dan mulai memandang sekitar.

"Taman ini memang selalu indah" gumanku perlahan sambil terus memandang ke sekeliling, Hingga pandanganku terhenti pada sosok gadis berambut coklat panjang, yang sedang menyirami tanaman sambil bersenandung kecil. 'Tidak biasanya dia hanya sendiri! Kemana nii-san?' batinku bingung.

Gadis itu bernama Orihime Inoue. Dia adalah kekasih nii-san ku, Ulquiora Kurosaki. Maaf tadi aku lupa mengenalkannya pada kalian. Sekarang dia tinggal bersama kami, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan segera bertunangan. Beruntung sekali Inoue karena nii-san ku menyukainya. Karena dulu, Inoue hanyalah seorang gadis penjual barang bekas yang hidup bersama ibunya saja.

Ah... Tunangan! Akupun ingin sekali bisa bertunangan, atau bahkan menikah dengan orang yang ku cintai. Paling tidak orang yang mau menerima dan menemaniku hingga ajal menjemputku nanti. Tapi apakah mungkin akan ada seseorang yang mau mengambil 'barang' sudah hampir di'buang' ini.

Hm.. Kalau di pikir-pikir, ada juga seorang gadis yang mau bersamaku, walaupun keadaan sudah seperti ini. Namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia merupakan putri dari bangsawan Kuchiki. Bangsawan Kuchiki adalah bangsawan yang sama terkenalnya dengan bangsawan Kurosaki. Ayahku dan ayahnya sudah lama bersahabat akrab. Jadi hubungan di antara kedua keluarga ini juga dekat sekali. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak tertarik pada Rukia. Padahal jika di lihat secara fisik, Rukia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan imut. Kadang aku gemas juga melihat wajahnya. Rukia juga sangat baik dan perhatian sekali padaku, apalagi di saat aku sakit seperti ini. Perhatiannya melebihi perhatian seorang ibu! Tapi meskipun begitu hatiku tetap tidak tertarik padanya.

Sebenarnya dulu Rukia akan di jodohkan di jodohkan dengan Ulqui nii-san, agar hubungan di antara kedua bangsawan ini menjadi semakin erat. Tetapi karena tidak ingin di jodohkan, Rukiapun menolaknya. Begitupun dengan Ulqui nii-san yang ternyata telah memiliki pilihannya sendiri. Pada akhirnya Rukia melihat ku _yang saat itu masih sehat_ dan pada saat itu pula dia langsung tertarik padaku dan mulai berusaha dekat dengan ku. Aku sama sekali tidak menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang kegatelan atau sejenisnya. Aku tetap memberinya kesempatan, namun meskipun begitu, perasaanku terhadapnya tak pernah berubah.

"Kurosaki-sama! sedang apa anda disana? bukankah anda seharusnya berada di kamar dan beristirahat! tidak baik berada di luar seperti ini!" tiba-tiba Inoue berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sepertinya dia telah menyadari keberadaanku disisni.

'Sial! pasti dia akan menceramahiku lagi! padahal aku baru saja mendapat waktu bebas yang langka ini. Ukh... menyebalkan!'

Dia menghentikan kegiatan menyiramnya dan berlari menghampiriku, rambut coklatnya melambai saat dia berlari. Akhirnya dia sampai di tempatku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Se... Hosh hosh..." dia mencoba berbicara padaku masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Untuk menghindari ceramahnya yang panjang, akupun memotong pembicaraanya, "Dengar! untuk kali ini jangan ikut campur urusannku, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu dan jangan pernah memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit. Sekarang, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" sepertinya kalimatku terdengar seperti sedang memarahi daripada memberitahu, karena dia terlihat sangat terkejut dan ketakutan.

'Sial! kenapa aku jadi memarahinya, jika dia sampai menangis dan memberitahu nii-san bagaimana? bisa-bisa nii-san marah padaku. Ukh!'

"Ahh.. Gomen ne, Kurosaki-sama. Saya hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan anda saja. saya tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan anda ."Sahutnya sambil menundukan kepala

"Sudahlah, Hime-chan. Ichigo, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di belakangku dan langsung merangkul pundakku, aku sedikit kaget dengan kedatangannya.

"Ah... Ulqui-san! Konichiwa!" sapa Inoue kepada pria yang muncul di belakangku.

Ya! dia adalah nii-san ku yang tadi qu ceritakan. Wajah pucatnya yang cool dengan rambut hitamnya, menambah ketampanannya. itu terbukti dari wajah Inoue yang memerah. Ya ampun,masa sudah mau bertunangan masih malu-malu sieh?

"Konichiwa! kau bisa pergi sekarang, biar aku yang urus disini." ujar ulquiora lagi, tak lupa seulas senyum nampak menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ha'i!" ucapnya dan Inouepun berlalu dari hadapan kami. setelah kepergian Inoue, akupun dapat bernafas dengan lega dan dapat kembali merilekskan diriku lagi, setidaknya lebih baik bersama dengan nii-san daripada harus bersama dengan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana Keadaanmu, Ichigo?" tanya Ulquiora yang kini telah mendudukan dirinya di sampingku.

Aku membiarkannya mengelus rambutku, Memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman sekali berada dalam pelukannya. inilah yang kubutuhkan, perhatian dan kasih sayang dari nii-san yang paling ku sayangi.

"Aku tidak tau," jawabku sambil memejamkan mata dan merasakan hembusan angin dan sentuhan dari nii-san. di saat seperti ini aku bisa melupakan segalanya, melupakan waktu dan melupakan tentang ajal yang sebentar lagi akan datang aku ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga, sehingga aku bisa menikmati ini lebih lama lagi.

"Huft.." Ulquiora menghela nafas tepat di atas rambutku, menbuatku merasa geli. "Kau harus bertahan selama mungkin demi aku, Ichigo." lanjut ulquiora kemudian.

"Iya nii-san!" ucapku dengan suara pelan.

"Aku menyayangimu, Ichigo! Andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin akulah yang terkena peluru itu. Agar kau tidak menderita seperti ini, hatiku sakit sekali setiap kali aku melihatmu terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan darah. melihat darahmu, hatiku seperti di hujam oleh ribuan pedang." ujar Ulquiora untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia selalu berkata seperti itu setiap kali berada di sampingku. Tapi aku tidak pernah bosan mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir nii-sanku. Hal itu justru membuatku merasa tentram dan damai. Setidaknya masih ada oarang yang menganggapku penting dalam hidupnya dan itu membuatku senang.

"..." Aku tidak bisa menanggapi apapun perkataan nii-sanku. Aku benar-benar merasa lelah sekali dan angin yang berhembus serta kehangatan yang kurasakan membuat mataku terasa berat dan akhirnya akupun telah berada di alam mimpiku, dimana tak ada penderitaan dan rasa sakit.

**End of Ichigo pov**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain...

Seorang gadis yang tanpa di sadari oleh kedua sejoliyang sedang duduk itu tengah mengawasimereka dengan tatapan amarah dan dendam. kedua tangannya terkepal, angin yang berhembus meniup ranmbutnya. memberikan kesan dingin. Auranya benar- benar menusuk.

"Kau tidak bisa di ampuni! Dihadapannya kau bersikap seperti itu, tapi kepadaku? geram gadis itu. "Terima saja pembalasanku nanti!" dan gadis itupun berbalik meninggalkan sejoli itu bersama denan amarah dan dendamnya yang membara.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Huft selesai juga... Maaf ya kalau ada romance antaara kakak adik...

oke deh... Don't forget to review pliiizzzz...^^

An : sebenernya fic ini pernah Yuu publish di akun Yuu yang satunya, tapi karna akun itu ga akan Yuu pake lagi, jadi Yuu pindah kea kun ini…

_**Special thanks for ; KAZUGAMI SAICHI HAKURAICHI**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.

Anime : Bleach.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, And Drama.

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, Boys Love, Main Chara Death. SO, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY... GO AWAY FROM HERE!

Author By : Namichiha Yuu-Chan and Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi.

Idea By : Namichiha Yuu-Chan.

Editor By : Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi.

Please Enjoy... ^^

* * *

><p><em><em>  
><em><strong>~~~~~000~~~~~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love Never Ending<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chapter II.<strong>_

Keheningan menyelimuti taman dimana kakak beradik itu berada. Hanya hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi saja yang dapat terdengar, menidurkan seorang anak manusia yang sedang terlelap dalam pangkuan sang nii-san tercinta. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan tenang. Anak manusia itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, yang sedang berada dalam pangkuan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra sendiri nampak tengah asik mengamati wajah tidur sang adik. Dia tersenyum samar sambil mengelus pipi Ichigo, menyibak beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh ke matanya."Gomenasai, My Sweet Otouto! I can't protect you." gumam Ulquiorra pelan. Dia sungguh merasa menyesal. Dia merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak, karena bahkan dia tidak bisa melindungi adiknya sendiri.

Setiap kali aku melihatnya tertidur seperti ini, entah mengapa aku selalu teringat dengan kejadian yang terjadi hari itu. Kejadian mengenaskan yang telah merenggut apa yang menjadi milik Ichigo, milikku. Hanya ada rasa penyesalan di hatiku. Nothing else! Batin Ulquiorra sedih. Dan pikirannya pun kembali melayang-layang ke masa lampau, saat dimana hari tragis itu datang.

Cukup lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu, sampai seseorang mengacaukan keheningan dan kedamaian itu. Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dengam mata oceannya yang indah, siapapun yang melihat mata itu akan merasakan damai. Walau sebenarnya orang yang memiliki mata itu tidaklah seperti arti warna matanya itu. Dia adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaques yang merupakan sekertaris pribadi Ichigo yang mengurus seluruh kegiatan Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra Ouji-sama, biarkan saya yang membawa Ichigo Ouji-sama kembali ke kamarnya. Dan anda bisa beristirahat di kamar anda." seru Grimmjow sambil membungkukan badan memberi hormat.

"Tak apa. Biarkan aku saja yang membawanya ke kamar, kau cukup menyiapkan kamar dan obatnya saja." perintah Ulquiorra.

"Baik Ouji-sama!" Grimmjow pun segera pergi dari sana dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa. Agaknya Grimmjow mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap Ichigo, tapi dia tahu dia itu hanya sekertaris dari seorang pangeran, pangkatnya terlalu jauh.

"Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi, Ichigo." guman Grimmjow sambil menatap langit sore yang saat ini sedang di hiasi semburat cahaya keemasan, pertanda sang surya akan segera meninggalkan tahtanya. Sore yang indah dengan langit yang indah. Tapi bukan yang terindah untuk Grimmjow. Rasanya dia ingin menangis sekeras mungkin dan mencincang habis orang yang telah menyebabkan sahabat kecilnya seperti itu. Tapi itu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil mengingat orang itu sudah tiada pada saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, dan udara pun terasa semakin dingin. Ulquiorra tidak bisa membiarkan Ichigo tetap disini, ini tidak baik untuk kondisi tubuhnya. Tapi Ulquiorra tidak tega membangunkannya. Lebih baik ku gendong saja! Batin Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun mulai beranjak dari posisi duduknya dengan selembut mungkin agar tak membangunkan Ichigo. Setelah posisinya sudah nyaman untuk menggendong Ichigo, diapun segera mengangkat Ichigo dengan gaya Bridal Style. Baginya tidak ada kesulitan untuk membawa Ichigo, karena tubuh Ichigo memang cukup ringan.

Ulquiorra terus berjalan menyusuri taman yang luas itu dan kemudian masuk lorong istana. Tidak ada orang yang berkeliaran di waktu begini. Kebanyakan semua sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Karena biasanya makan malam selalu sangat istimewa, karena tou-san dan kaa-san mereka akan mengundang beberapa orang tamu. Walau itu hanya kadang-kadang saja. Biasanya tamu dari kerajaan lain untuk bisa mempererat tali persaudaraan di antara kedua kerajaan.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya sampailah Ulquiorra di depan kamar Ichigo. Dia cukup kesulitan saat membuka pintu kamar Ichigo tapi akhirnya dia berhasil. Dia pun berjalan mendekati kasur Ichigo. Secara perlahan Ulquiora membaringkan tubuh Ichigo di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. "Oyasumi, Ichigo." ucap Ulquiorra sebelum meninggalkan kamar Ichigo.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung menyambut kehadiran sang surya. Semburat cahaya keemasan mulai nampak menghiasi langit kota Karakura yang saat ini cerah. Sinarnya membangunkan semua kehidupan yang sedang tertidur untuk segera kembali beraktifitas.

Disalah satu kamar di istana Kurosaki, nampak seorang pemuda berambut orange a.k.a Ichigo masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Engh.." erang Ichigo ketika cahaya matahari masuk lewat jendela kamarnya dan mulai membuat silau kedua matanya.

Perlahan matanya terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa saat untuk memfokuskan pandangannya mengembalikan -pikirannya yang tadi berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Dia kemudian bangun dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, lalu matanya mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Wah, aku ketiduran sampai pagi! Tapi seingatku kemarin aku sedang berada di taman," ucapnya seraya memasang wajah bingung. "Lalu, kenpa sekarang aku bisa berada di kamar ku?" gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Seulas senyum nampak menghiasi wajah tampannya yang sedikit pucat ketika dia semua kejadian yang terjadi di taman. Begitu membuat hatinya tentram dan damai. Seakan dia melupakan segala penderitaanya dan hanya memikirkan satu orang yaitu Ulquiorra. "Nii-san. . ." gumam Ichigo senang.

Kemudian terdengarlah suara kaki yang berjalan mendekat ke arah kamar Ichigo. Dia tak lain adalah Grimmjow.

"0uji-sama, apakah anda sudah bangun? Saya Grimmjow. Boleh saya masuk?" tanya Grimmjow sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah." jawab Ichigo.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ouji-sama. Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?" sapa Grimmjow saat dia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo.

"Ohayou Grim. Seperti biasanya," balas Ichigo sambil beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju lemari bajunya. "Apa hari ini aku punya jadwal?" lanjut Ichigo, sambil lalu.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal untuk anda Ouji-sama." jawab Grimmjow lalu mulai menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir di sebelah kasur Ichigo. Teh itu memang selalu di siapkan oleh pelayan di sebelah kasur Ichigo.

"Bebas?" tanya Ichigo tak yakin.

"Benar Ouji-sama, Yang mulia ingin anda beristirahat hari ini." jelas Grimmjow lalu menyodorkan teh itu kepada Ichigo yang masih sibuk mencari bajunya. Akhirnya Ichigo menemukan baju yang tepat dan melemparkannya ke kasur dan mengambil teh yang di sodorkan Grimmjow lalu menyesapnya sedikit.

"Bagaimana dengan nii-san?" tanya Ichigo yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapan Grimmjow. Dia pun mengembalikan cangkir teh itu kepada Grimmjow.

"Hingga pukul 2 siang nanti, Ulquiorra-sama harus menemani yang mulia rapat dengan para bangsawan. Tapi setelah itu, saya rasa beliaupun bebas." jelas Grimmjow -lagi- sambil meletakan cangkir itu di bakinya kembali.

"Begitu. Grimmjow, tolong sampaikan pada Nnoitra untuk menyiapkan kudaku dan nii-san." seru Ichigo dan mulai mengambil pakaiannya yang tadi di jatuhkan di kasurnya.

"Kuda. . .? Apa yang akan anda lakukan, Ouji-sama?" tanya Grimmjow sedikit kaget dengan permintaan Ichigo.

"Siang nanti setelah nii-san selesai rapat, aku akan berkuda dengan nii-san." jawab Ichigo.

"Berkuda. . .? Apakah anda serius Ouji-sama?" tanya Grimmjow ragu, lalu Grimmjow pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan air panasnya untuk Ichigo mandi.

"Ya.. Tentu saja aku yakin, aku sudah lama tidak berkuda bersama nii-san. Karena akhir-akhir ini kami sibuk." jawab Ichigo dan mulai memasuki kamar mandi. Dia sudah lengkap dengan baju dan perlengkapan mandi lainnya. Kemudian menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangan, wajah, dan sikat gigi.

"Tapi, kegiatan ini terlalu berat untuk kondisi tubuh anda." seru Grimmjow cemas. Segera setelah air panasnya sudah siap, Grimmjow beralih dari sana lalu berdiri di pintu kamar mandi.

Ichigo menyelesaikan acara sikat giginya dan berujar, "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Grimmjow. Aku hanya akan melakukan 3 putaran saja."

"Tapi. . ."

"Sudahlah, Grimmjow! Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena berkuda 3 putaran saja. Aku yang paling mengerti kondisiku sekarang, dan aku merasa sangat sehat untuk melakukan 3 putaran saja. Jadi tolong, berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit!" Ichigo mulai menaikan nada bicaranya 1 oktaf.

Grimmjow hanya dapat membisu mendengar nada bicara Ichigo yang sudah mulai naik. Mungkin memang benar tidak apa-apa untuk beberapa putaran saja, tapi Ichigo sudah berbeda dari yang dulu. Sejak kejadian berdarah 2 bulan yang lalu, kondisi fisik Ichigo semakin hari semakin menurun. Maka dari itu, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Ichigo dan mencegah Ichigo untuk melakukan hal-hal yang akan lebih memperparah kondisi tubuh Ichigo.

"Baiklah, Ouji-sama. Saya akan segera menyampaikan perintah anda pada Nnoitra." ucap Grimmjow sambil lalu. Namun ketika hendak membuka pintu kamar, suara Ichigo dari dalam kamar mandi berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maaf, Grimmjow." lirih Ichigo menyesal karena telah membentak sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ouji-sama." sahut Grimmjow sambil membungkukan badan dan berbalik pergi dari sana.

Sementara itu, tanpa di ketahui oleh mereka berdua, seorang gadis telah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Sejak tadi dia berada di balik pintu kamar Ichigo, lalu setelah mendengar Grimmjow akan keluar, diapun segera lari bersembunyi. "Kau akan segera menerima pembalasan dariku, Ichigo Kurosaki." gumam gadis itu sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan penutup mata terlihat tengah mengawasi bawahannya. Hingga seseorang memanggilnya dan mengalihkannya dari kegiatannya.

"Nnoitra." panggil pemuda bermata ocean, Grimmjow.

"Ooh. . Rupanya kau! Apa yang membuatmu datang ke tempat kotor seperti ini, GRIMMJOW." seru Nnoitra sambil menekankan kata Grimmjow. Sedikit mengejek Grimmjow. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kerajaan ini jika Nnoitra dan Grimmjow itu saling bermusuhan satu sama lain.

"Cih. . Kau masih saja menyebalkan seperti dulu. Kalau bukan karena ada urusan yang penting, aku tidak akan ke tempatmu!" dengus Grimmjow. "Aku kemari untuk menyampaikan perintah Ichigo Ouji-sama padamu."

"Apa?" tanya Nnoitra cuek.

"Ouji-sama ingin kau menyiapkan kuda miliknya dan Ulquiora-sama untuk di pakai berkuda nanti siang." seru Grimmjow.

"Ya."

"Pastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, karena kau tidak akan selamat bila melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun."

"Baiklah. . . GRIMMJOW-SAMA." jawab Nnoitra menekankan -kembali- kata Grimmjow-sama.

"Cih..!" Grimmjow mendecih sambil berlalu pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Grimmjow, seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang menghampisi Nnoitra. Dia tidak lain adalah Orihime Inoue. Gadis yang sama yang tadi mendengar percakapan di kamar Ichigo.

"Nnoitra-san." panggil Inoue.

Nnoitra yang tadi hendak pergi ke kandang kuda-kuda pangeran berbalik dan terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Hime-sama. . " Nnoitra sedikit bingung dengan kedatangan Orihime Inoue ke tempat seperti ini, tapi dia tetap berusaha bersikap sopan. "Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu, Hime-sama?" tanya Nnoitra kemudian, sambil membungkukan badan.

"Saya memang membutuhkan bantuanmu." ujar Inoue ramah.

"Apakah itu, Hime-sama?"

kemudian Inoue mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Nnoitra. Nnoitra yang mendapat reaksi seperti itu, sedikit menundukan badannya -karena Inoue tentu tak bisa menggapainya- dan menyodorkan telinganya. Inoue membisikan sesuatu pada Nnoitra. Nnoitra langsung memasang wajah terkejut ketika mengetahui apa yang di bisikan Inoue.

"Apakah anda serius dengan hal ini, Hime-sama." Nnoitra setengah tidak percaya, seorang Hime-sama seperti Inoue yang terlihat polos dan baik hati menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu.

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi Hime-sama. . ." Nnoitra masih sedikit takut untuk mau melakukan hal itu.

"Kau tidak perlu Khawatir, aku akan menjamin tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang hal ini. Kau cukup menjalankan perintah ku saja. Mengerti!" ucapnya dingin, raut wajahnya juga berubah menjadi dingin. Menampakan api dendam di matanya. Menghilangkan semua pendapat orang tentang Orihime Inoue yang merupakan gadis yang polos dan baik hati.

Melihat wajah Inoue yang belum pernah dilihatnya sekalipun, Nnoitra akhirnya takluk sambil berkata, "Baiklah, Hime-sama!"

**To Be Continue.  
><strong>  
>Fiuuhh. . . Chapter II, complete.<p>

A/N : Permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dari Saichi dan Yuu karena telat banget updatenya. .

Saichi sempet hiatsu dan UTS. Sedangkan Yuu terlalu asik dengan fic Yuu yang lain. Gomenasai honto-ni gomenasai. .

Saichi mau berterima kasih untuk Hotaru karena udah mau mampir ke strory Saichi. .

Mind to review please  
><em><em>

_**Yuu and Saichi.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer of Bleach : Tite Kubo.**

**Anime : Bleach.**

**Rate : T.**

**Pair : HichiIchi.**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy and Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL (Boys Love), typo(s), main chara death, maybe sad ending(?). The last but not least, Don't like BL? Go away from here! No need flame!**

**Author by : Namichiha Yuu-chan dan Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi.**

**Story for this chap : Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi.**

**Editor by : Namichiha Yuu-chan.**

**Idea by : Namichiha Yuu-chan.**

**Enjoy plizz mina-san. . . ^^**

**~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~**

_**Love Never Ending**_

  
>"apa semuanya sudah kau persiapkan, Grimmjow?" tanya Ichigo. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan berdua menyusuri lorong istana menuju ruang makan untuk makan siang.<p>

"sudah, Ouji-sama! Anda nanti bisa berkuda bersama dengan Ulquiora Ouji-sama." jawab Grimmjow dengan hormat.

"Bagus. Tinggal satu jam lagi sampai nii-san selesai rapat." pikiran Ichigo sudah mulai melayang menuju acara berkuda yang nanti akan di jalaninya bersama Ulquiorra. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan! Batin Ichigo.

"Yes, your majesty!" sahut Grimmjow.

"hhmm. . Grimm," panggil Ichigo. Dia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Grimmjow yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Apa kau juga mau ikut? Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ada banyak orang." tawar Ichigo.

"eh. . Itu tidak usah Ouji-sama. Itu sangat tidak sopan. Lebih baik, saya hanya melihat saja." tolak Grimmjow halus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah aku sendiri yang memintamu untuk ikut."

"Tidak. . Tidak usah yang mulia. Itu tidak perlu." Grimmjow tetap bersikeras untuk tidak menerima tawaran dari Ichigo itu. Dia merasa dirinya tidak layak.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak mau memaksa. Sebenarnya aku ingin kita bisa seperti dulu lagi. Bermain bersama tanpa harus seformal ini. Menurutku hal ini sangat menyebalkan." curhat Ichigo.

". . ." Grimmjow tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tentang hal itu. Keadaan telah berubah dan mereka tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Aku juga ingin kembali seperti dulu lagi, Ichigo. Tapi keadaan kita sekarang berbeda. Kau adalah pangeran dan aku hanya seorang asisten. Batin Grimmjow.

"Hhmm. . Ya sudahlah! Toh aku senang kita masih bisa bersama Grimm!" ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum pada Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja Ouji-sama. Aku akan selalu menjadi pelayan setiamu." jawab Grimmjow sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah aku mau ke kamar dulu sambil menunggu nii-san." Ichigo pun segera berlalu dari sana seraya di ikuti oleh Grimmjow.

_**NamYuCh~o0o~KaSaHa  
><strong>_

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa keluar seperti ini, Ichigo?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Haduh. . Nii-san jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, aku ini baik-baik saja." dengus Ichigo kesal dengan kekhawatiran kakaknya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Baiklah. . Baiklah." akhirnya Ulquiorra menyerah untuk membuat adiknya berubah pikiran tentang acara berkuda ini.

"Ja, ikimashou!" seru Ichigo bersemangat.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan dan diikuti oleh Grimmjow di belakangnya. Mereka menuju kandang kuda kerajaan. Sesampainya di sana Ichigo pun segera menuju kuda miliknya. Seekor kuda putih yang bersih dengan bulu-bulunya yang lembut. Sedangkan milik Ulquiorra adalah seekor kuda hitam yang terlihat gagah.

"Apa semuanya sudah di siapkan dengan benar?" tanya Grimmjow pada Nnoitroa.

"Ya!" jawab Nnoitroa singkat, jelas, dan padat. (?)

"Baiklah. Silahkan naik, Ulquiora Ouji-sam dan Ichigo Ouji-sama." seru Grimmjow mempersilahkan.

Tanpa basa basi, Ichigo pun langsung menaiki kuda putihnya yang ia namai Philip. Diikuti oleh Ulquiorra yang juga naik ke kudanya. Setelah itu Grimmjow dan Nnoitroa mengarahkan kuda-kuda itu berjalan keluar kandang.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu ya!" pamit Ichigo. Dan Ichigo pun segera memacu kuda itu untuk sedikit berlari.

_**KaSaHa~o0o~NaYuChn**_

  
>"Wah. . Indah sekali ya danaunya!" seru Ichigo terkagum-kagum ketika melihat sebuah danau yang terletak di pinggir lintasan berkuda yang mereka lewati.<p>

"Hmmm. . . Ya," jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Walau mulutnya menyetujui perkataan Ichigo, tetapi sebenarnya ia tidak sedang melihat ke arah danau tersebut, melainkan sibuk memperhatikan wajah manis Ichigo. #Bletak.

Ichigo -yang memang sedang memperhatikan danau- menyadari bahwa kakaknya sedang memperhatikan dirinya -melalui ekor matanya- segera menoleh pada Ulquiorra dengan mulut di kerucutkan. Pura-pura cemberut. "Kalau memang nii-san setuju, kenapa nii-san malah memperhatikanku? Dan bukan ke danau itu? Tanya Ichigo.

"Ehh. . Memangnya tidak boleh?" sepertinya Ulquiorra ingin sedikit menggoda Ichigo.

"Huh. . Dasar nii-san menyebalkan!" cemberut Ichigo seperti anak kecil, yang langsung di sambut sebuah senyum samar dari Ulquiorra.

Detik berikutnya Ichigo memacu kudanya dengan cepat tanpa aba-aba. Membuat Ulquiorra jadi terkejut.

"Nii-san kejar aku kalau bisa!" teriak Ichigo yang sudah melesat jauh ke depan.

Top of Form

Khe. . Dasar!" Ulquiorra pun juga kemudian segera memacu kudanya dengan cepat berusaha mengejar Ichigo yang sudah cukup jauh di depan.

Ichigo yang melihat kakaknya mengejar, menjadi senang dan bersemangan. Kemudian dia mulai berkonsentrasi kepada jalanan di depannya. Tetapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja kuda yang di tunggangi Ichigo berlari sangat cepat tanpa perintahnya. Kuda itu pun terus berlari dengan cepat sampai Ichigo tidak bisa mengendalikan arah dari laju kudanya. Kudanya menjadi semakin gila dengan melompat-lompat tidak karuan.

Ulquiorra sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat keanehan pada kuda Ichigo. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hal ini. Apalagi ketika dia melihat kuda Ichigo melompat-lompat tidak karuan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Ulquiorra segera mempercepat laju kudanya untuk menyusul Ichigo.

"Ukh! Stop, Philip!" Ichigo berusaha menenangkan kudanya itu. Tetapi hal itu percuma saja, kudanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakannya.

Pegangan Ichigo semakin merenggang. Dia sudah tidak kuat untuk terus bertahan di atas kuda itu dan mengendalikan kudanya. Akhirnya Ichigo pun terlempar dari kudanya.

"ICHIGO..!" teriak Ulquiora ketika melihat Ichigo terlemar cukup jauh dari kuda yang di tungganginya. Ulquiorra segera menghentikan kudanya dan turun dari kudanya, dan segera berlari menghampiri Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kau tidak apa-apa? Jawab aku, Ichigo!" Ulquiorra sedikit mengguncang tubuh Ichigo yang keadaannya bisa dibilang sangat tidak baik. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya lecet.

"Nii-san. ." gumam Ichigo lemah sambil merintih kesakitan. Matanya terpejam erat menahan rasa sakitnya. Dan di saat seperti itu, sakit pada kepalanya kembali kambuh.

"Bertahanlah, Ichigo!" seru Ulquiorra panik dan langsung menggendong Ichigo bridal style.

"Uhuk. . Uhuk. ." Ichigo terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan darah yang makin membuat Ulquiora panik.

Ulquiorra segera mendudukan Ichigo secara menyamping. Lalu sambil tetap menahan Ichigo, dia ikut naik dengan cukup susah payah. Setelah berhasil naik, dia segera memacu kudanya dengan cepat. Tangan kirinya memeluk Ichigo agar tidak jatuh, sedangkan tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk mengendalikan laju kuda.

Ichigo sudah setengah sadar dalam pelukan Ulquiora. Rasa sakit yang mendera hampir sekujur tubuhnya, membuat Ichigo merintih selama perjalanan. Akhirnya karena tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu lemah menerima rasa sakit itu, Ichigo pun jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Ulquiorra. Bertumpu pada dada bidang Ulquiorra.

"Bertahanlah, Ichigo!" gumam Ulquiorra sambil memeluk Ichigo -yang sudah pingsan- dengan erat.

_**NaYuCh~o0o~KaSaHa  
><strong>_

"Hei, mereka sudah kembali!" ujar Nnoitroa pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow pun segera menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa perkataan Nnoitroa itu benar. Dan betapa terkejutnya Grimmjow ketika mengetahui keadaan Ouji-sama nya itu. Hanya ada satu kuda yang kembali dan Ulquiorra yang sedang memeluk Ichigo. Dan dari pelipis Ichigo terlihat warna merah darah. Grimmjow pun segera berlari menghampiri Ulquiorra dan Ichigo.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra.

"Kudanya menggila. Cepat hubungi dokter, dia baru saja muntah darah." jelas Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow pun segera membantu Ulquiorra menurunkan Ichigo. Kemudian Ulquiorra kembali menggendong Ichigo dan berlari masuk ke dalam istana diikuti oleh Grimmjow dari belakang, setelah sebelumnya menghubungi dokter.

Sedangkan Nnoitroa tidak tampak panik seperti Grimmjow. Dia tetap tenang dan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Terpaku. Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kerja bagus!" ujar orang itu. Dan Nnoitroa hanya dapat menghela nafas.

_**KaSaHa~o0o~NaYuCh  
><strong>_

"Apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo?" tanya Masaki -ibu Ichigo- pada Ulquiorra ketika dia tiba di depan kamar Ichigo. Dia begitu panik ketika mendapat kabar Ichigo pingsan.

"Kudanya tiba-tiba saja menggila dan lepas kendali," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Kuda? Apa yang sebenarnya Kalian lakukan?" teriak Masaki histeris.

"Masaki, tenanglah!" Isshin Kurosaki -ayah Ichigo- mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang sedang histeris.

"Itu adalah keinginannya kaa-san," sahut Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo Ouji-sama memang meminta saya untuk menyiapkan kuda agar beliau bisa berkuda bersama Ulquiorra-sama. Beliau berkata, beliau hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Dan ini memang merupakan kesalahan saya karena tidak mengecek kudanya terlebih dahulu. Tolong hukum saya atas kesalahan ini!" papar Grimmjow seraya membungkuk. Sepertinya dia sangat merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini.

"Eh. .?" masaki hanya menggumamkan 'eh' saja. "It's okay," ujar Masaki sambil tersenyum. "Maaf karena tadi aku terlalu histeris. Aku tahu Ichigo hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan bersenang-senang. Dan sudah sepantasnya kita mengabulkan seluruh keinginannya." lanjut Masaki.

". . ." Grimmjow hanya diam mendengar semua itu. Memang apa yang di katakan Masaki itu benar. Tidak ada yang salah.

**KRIEETT. . .  
><strong>  
>Pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka. Tak lama keluarlah seorang dokter dengan seorang perawat di sampingnya.<p>

"Ichigo Ouji-sama baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh istirahat, dan beliau akan segera sadar." ujar dokter itu pada semua orang yang sedang menunggu di depan kamar Ichigo.

"Yokatta." ucap Masaki senang dan dia segera menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar itu untuk melihat anak yang paling ia sayangi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Urahara!" ujar Isshin pada dokter itu yang ternyata bernama Urahara -teman semasa sekolahnya-.

"Heh. . Bukan apa-apa! Aku sangat merasa terhormat bisa menjadi dokter istana. Seharusnya aku lah yang mengucapkan terima kasih padamu." jawab Urahara.

"Kau adalah temanku. Hanya kau yang bisa ku andalkan untuk merawat anakku itu."

"Baikklah, aku masih punya pasien di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Aku harus pergi. Jaa!" pamit Urahara lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah Urahara berpamitan, Isshin pun segera memasuki kamar Ichigo yang diikuti oleh Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow. Dan rupanya Ichigo telah terbangun dan sedang tersenyum gembira bersama dengan ibunya tercinta. Sepertinya mereka sedang bercanda ria.

"Daijoubu, Ichigo?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil berdiri di samping tempat tidur Ichigo. Sedangkan Isshin berada di samping istrinya -berseberangan dengan tempat Ulquiorra berdiri-. Sedangkan Grimmjow hanya melihat Ichigo dari sisi yang cukup jauh dari tempat tidur Ichigo.

"Tenang saja, nii-san! Aku baik-baik saja! Ini hanya luka kecil." jawab Ichigo dengan tersenyum. Sepertinya dia ingin agar mereka tidak khawatir dengan dirinya.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja dengan perban-perban itu, heh? Don't push yourself too hard!" ucap Ulquiorra.

"Iya. . Iya, Ulqui-nii!" jawab Ichigo.

Dan selanjutnya hanya terjadi perbincangan santai antara Ichigo dengan tou-san dan kaa-sannya. Ulquiorra tidak lagi terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu dia hanya diam memandangi adiknya. Jika di lihat dengan teliti, tangannya terkepal erat. Sepertinya dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar," celetuk Ulquiorra yang langsung menghentikan perbincangan yang sedang terjadi di antara Ichigo dan orang tuanya.

"Oh. . Baiklah." jawab Masaki sambil sedikit merasa kebingungan.

Dan Ulquiorra pun segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Ichigo. Dia memberikan isyarat kepada Grimmjow untuk mengikutinya. Dan Grimmjow pun menuruti atasannya itu. Dia juga sudah tahu apa yang sebentas lagi menimpanya.

Hal itu tentu saja semakin menambah pertanyaan besar pada Ichigo dan orang tuanya. Tidak biasanya Ulquiorra terlihat diam sekali seperti itu. Tetapi mereka membiarkannya dan kembali berbincang-bincang ringan. Mereka mungkin mengira Ulquiorra hanya kesal karena tidak bisa lagi melindungi Ichigo seperti dahulu. Mereka tahu Ichigo adalah adik yang paling di sayangi melebihi apapun.

_**NaYuCh~o0o~KaSaHa **_

"So. . Tell me. Siapa yang kau suruh untuk menyiapkan kuda itu?" Tanya Ulquiorra pada Grimmjow. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman istana.

"Nnoitroa," jawab Grimmjow.

"Cih. . Kenapa kau menyuruh orang tak becus itu untk menyiapkan kudanya heh?" decih Ulquiorra kesal.

"Maaf, ini benar-benar kesalahanku. Anda boleh menghukumku." ujar Grimmjow sambil memejamkan matanya dan menunduk. Dia ingin kesalahan ini di tumpahkan semua kepadanya.

"Bukan kau orang yang kupukul. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah berniat untuk mencelakai Ichigo. Aku akan pergi ke tempat Nnoitroa." dan Ulquiorra pun segera pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow.

"Oh ya satu lagi," tiba-tiba Ulquiorra kembali berbalik. "Jangan beritahu yang lain tentang hal ini." lanjut Ulquiorra.

"Baik, Ouji-sama!" bungkuk Grimmjow hormat.

Dan dengan begitu Ulquiorra benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow menuju tempat Nnoitroa. Sepertinya orang yang akan dia datangi saat ini tidak akan selamat dari cengkraman Ulquiorra yang saat ini benar-benar dalam kondisi marah besar. Tangannya terkepal erat, siap memukul siapapun juga.

_**KaSaHa~o0o~NaYuCh  
><strong>_

DUAGH. .

Suara seseorang yang sedang di pukul dan kemudian membentur tembok. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Nnoitroa. Dan orang yang sedang memukulnya tentu saja adalah Ulquiorra. Matanya berkilat tajam.

"Apa maksud Ouji-sama memukul saya?" tanya Nnoitroa pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau masih ingin mengelak, heh?" geram Ulquiorra sambil mencengkram kerah baju Nnoitroa dengan erat.

"Saya masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang anda maksud, Ouji-sama!" Nnoitroa bersikeras tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Padahal dirinya sudah di landa ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Dia tahu bahwa kali ini dia tidak akan selamat.

"Akuilah kesalahanmu sekarang juga. Setidaknya jika kau mau mengakui kesalahanmu sekarang, mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu hidup di dalam penjara. Atau kau kau ingin mati saat ini juga!" ancam Ulquiorra.

"Saya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun yang mulia!"

"Oh begitu rupanya, masih tidak mau mengakui? Kalau begitu akan ku buat kau mengakuinya!" geram Ulquiorra lalu kembali memukul pipi Nnoitroa. Membuat Nnoitroa kembal4 menghantam dinding dengan keras.

Ulquiorra hendak memukul Nnoitroa lagi, tetapi sebuah tangan menghentikan tangannya. Ulquiorra pun segera menoleh. Dan dia sangat terkejut mendapati siapa yang sedang menahan tangannya.

"Hentikan," ujar orang itu.

**TBC. . .  
><strong>  
>Fiuuh. . Akhirnya selesai juga.<br>A/N : Permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dari kami atas keterlambatan fic ini yang amat sangat lama. Saichi yang kehilangan alur cerita dan sibuk dengan fic sendiri. Dan Yuu yang terlalu larut dengan hobi baru. Honto-ni gomenasai.  
>Dan maaf karna chap ini kami tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Honto-ni Gomenasai.<p>

_**KaSaHa~o0o~NaYuCh **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer of Bleach : Tite Kubo.**

**Anime : Bleach.**

**Rate : T.**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy and Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL(Boys Love), Typo(s), main chara death, maybe sad ending(?). The last but not least, don't like BL? Go away from here! No need flame.**

**Author by : Namichiha Yuu-chan and Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi.**

**Story for this chap : Namichiha Yuu-chan.**

**Editor by : Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi.**

**Idea by : Namichiha Yuu-chan.**

**~~~~~o0o~~~~~o0o~~~~~**

_**Love Never Ending.**_

_  
><span>_  
>Ulquiorra hendak memukul Nnoitroa lagi tetapi sebuah tangan menghentikan tangannya. Ulquiorra pun segera menoleh. Dan dia sangat terkejut mendapati siapa yang menahan tangannya.<p>

"Hentikan. ." ujar orang itu.

_**~KaSaHa&NaYuCh~  
><strong>_

Terlihat seorang pemuda pucat sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Dia adalah Ulquiorra. Wajahnya terlihat shock dengan apa yang baru saja di alaminya tadi. Dia sunggu tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang dia anggap lugu dan baik hati, gadis yang merupakan calon istrinya adalah dalang dari kecelakaan yang menimpa adiknya.

**~ Flashback ~  
><strong>  
>"Hentikan Ulquiorra Ouji-sama." ujar seseorang sambil menahan tangan Ulquiorra yang akan memukul Nnoitroa kembali. Ulquiorra pun kemudian membalikan badannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah menghentikannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui siapa yang telah menghentikan gerakannya tersebut.<p>

"Hime Oujyo-sama? Kenapa kau ad disini?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Untuk menghentikan anda, Ulquiorra Ouji-sama." jawab Inoue tenang. Ya! Orang yang telah menghentikan tangan Ulquiorra adalah Orihime Inoue yang notabene adalah tunangan Ulquiorra. Dahi Ulquiorra pun mengernyht kebingungan mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari tunangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Oujyo-sama?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada datar.

"Karena Nnoitroa tidaklah bersalah." jawab Orihime dengan sedikit tersenyum yang lebih mirip seperti seringai.

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, lagi-lagi Ulquiorra di liputi pertanyaan besar. Tapi kali ini emosilah yang lebih menguasainya.

"Oujyo-sama mengatakan tidak bersalah?" geram Ulquiorra dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari biasanya."Dia yang telah mencelakai Ichigo! Adikku! Kau bilang tidak bersalah?" seru Ulquiorra dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan sedikit lebih tinggi. Namun sepertinya Orihime tidak takut sama sekali dengan kemarahan Ulquiorra, dan dengan santainya dia menjawab.

"Nnoitroa memang tidak bersalah Ulquiorra Ouji-sama. Karena saya yang telah memerintahkan Nnoitroa untuk mencelakai Ichigo Ouji-sama." ucap Orihime.

Kini Ulquiorra benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar pengakuan Orihime. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka calon istrinya tega melukai adiknya sendiri.

"Kenapa. . Kenapa, Hime Oujyo-sama? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil menatap Orihime berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata sang calon istri. Namun sepertinya sia-sia saja.

"Anda bertanya kenapa, Ulquiorra Ouji-sama? Apakah anda tidak menyadari bahwa andalai alasan kenapa saya melakukan semua ini, Ulquiorra Ouji-sama." jawab Orihime tetap santai dan tidak sedikit pun merasa bersalah dalam hal ini. Seolah yang dia lakukan adalah benar. Ulquiorra sedikit mengernyit heran sambil berujar.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Seandainya anda bisa menatap saya seperti anda menatap Ichigo Ouji-sama. Mencintai saya seperti anda mencintai Ichigo Ouji-sama. Mana mungkin saya akan melakukan semua ini." jawab Orihime dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa maksudmu, Hime Oujyo-sama?" tanya Ulquiorra masih tidak mengerti maksud Orihime yang sebenarnya.

"Anda tidak perlu berpura-pura bodoh, Ulquiorra Ouji-sama. Saya tahu anda memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari hanya seorang kakak kepada Ichigo Ouji-sama, Ulquiorra Ouji-sama. Dari tatapan anda saya bisa memastikannya." jawab Orihime.

". . ."

"Saya benarkan, Ulquiorra Ouji-sama? Dan tahukah anda betapa sakitnya saya mengetahui bahwa calon suami saya sendiri lebih mencintai adik kandungnya -yang bahkan juga berjenis kelamin sama- dari pada saya." seru Orihime.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas sejenak. Lalu membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Nnoitroa yang sedari tadi menatap pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka.

"Kaeru!" perintah Ulquiorra dingin dan datar. Dia tidak mau Nnoitroa mendengarkan pertengkaran kecil mereka ini.

Nnoitroa pun langsung menurut dan pergi dari sana sambil sebelumnya membungkung hormat kepada Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

Mengetahui situasi sudah cukup nyaman untuk berdiskusi, Ulquiorra kembali berbalik dan menatap Orihime yang masih menampakan raut wajah yang tidak berubah.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Aku ingin kita segera mempercepat proses pernikahannya dan jauhi Ichigo. Atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih kejam dari ini. Dan anda tentu tahu hal itu hanya akan berakibat buruk pada kesehatan Ichigo kan?"

Ulquiorra kembali menghela nafas berat seolah dia kekurangan oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Lalu berujar sambil menutup matanya.

"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk berpikir sejenak."

"Kashikorimashita."

**End Of Flashback...  
><strong>

"Cih! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini?" gumam Ulquiorra sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berat.

Sebenarnya Ulquiorra bukan tidak mau menikahi Orihime, karena bagaimanapun Orihime adalah wanita pilihannya. Dan dia sudah membawa Orihime pada tingkat seperti ini, dia tidak bisa menolak Orihime dan membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Hal itu hanya akan membuat kedua orang tuanya bingung dan malah akan membrondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Di tambah lagi, apa kata rakyat tentang keputusan aneh yan akan di ambilnya itu. Yang sebenarnya dia takuti jika dia menikah dengan Orihime adalah hubungannya dengan Ichigo berubah dan tidak akan sama seperti biasanya lagi. Dan Ulquiorra tidak menginginkan hal itu sama sekali. Namun dia juga tidak bisa dan tidak ingin melihat Ichigo terluka.

"Ichigo." gumam Ulquiorra sambil membayangkan wajah Ichigo dalam benaknya."I guess, I have no other choice. Ichigo will understan it, he will find another good person that I am. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu, Ichigo. Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu." Ulquiorra membulatkan tekadnya untuk memilih pilihan tersebut

_**~.~NaYuCh & KaSaHa~.~  
><strong>_

"Apa kau sudah membuat keputusa?" tanya Orihime. Kini dia dan Ulquiorra sedang berada di taman istana karena Ulquiorra yang memintanya untuk mengatakan apa keputusan yang akan di ambilnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak punya pilihan selain mengabulkan permintaanmu. Aku memutuskan akan segera mempercepat proses pernikahan kita. Tetapi untuk permintaanmu tentang menjauhi Ichigo, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena Ichigo tetaplah adikku. Aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba mengacuhkan dirinya. Dia akan semakin tersiksa." jawab Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah. Seperti ini jupa tidak apa-apa." ujar Orihime.

"Saat makan malam nanti, aku akan segera membicarakannya dengan keluargaku, termasuk Ichigo." Ucap Ulquiorra. Lalu dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Orihime.

^.^KaSaHa & NaYuCh^.^

Saat ini Ichigo bersama Ulquiorra dan kedua orang tuanya sedang melangsungkan makan malam bersama, dan entah kenapa Ichigo merasa bahwa suasana di meja makan ini sedikit berbeda. Terutama Ulquiorra yang nampak lebih pendiam dari biasanya. 'ada apa dengan nii-san? Batin Ichigo, sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik kakanya yang sesekali menghela nafas berat seolah sulit sekali mengambil udara di sekitarnya.

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." celetuk Ulquiorra tiba-tiba, yang langsung membuat semua yang ada di sama -yang tadi sedang berbincang -bincang satu sama lain- menoleh.

"Iya? Ada apa anakku?" tanya Masaki -ibunya- dengan senyum.

"Aku ingin mempercepat pernikahanku dengan Inoue. Karena dia begitu mencintaiku dan sepertinya dia terlihat tidak sabar untuk segera menjadi milikku." papar Ulquiorra datar dan jelas-jelas berbohong.

"Hm, begitukah? Bagaimana istriku?" Isshin meminta tanggapan pada istrinya.

"Kalau kaa-sama sih hanya terserah padamu saja, nak! Apapun pilihanmu, kaa-sama akan mendukungmu selama itu adalah hal positif." jawab Masaki.

"Baiklah. Kalau ibumu sudah setuju, mengapa aku tidak? Kau tinggal membicarakannya dengan orang-orang yang berkepentingan dengan hal ini." ucap Isshin kemudian.

"Arigatou ne, tou-sama, kaa-sama." balas Ulquiorra.

**Ichigo POV **

Apa? Nii-san akan mempercepat pernikahannya. Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa nii-san begitu ingin cepat menikah dengan Hime chan? Padahal baru kemarin nii-san masih sangat perhatian sekali denganku. Aku sungguh merasa ada yang janggal dengan keputusan nii-san kali ini.

Aku terus memikirkan alasan sebenarnya kenapa nii-san mempercepat pernikahannya sambil tetap menikmati makananku yang masg belum habis, dan entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak sekali mendengar berita ini.

**End of Ichigo POV.  
><strong>

Ichigo masih terlarut dalam lamunannya tanpa tahu bahwa sejak tadi sang ibu terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan khawatir. Naluri seorang ibu memang tidak bisa di ragukan sama sekali.

"Ichigo, apakah kau baik-baik saja, nak? Kenapa sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Kau tidak senang kakakmu menikah secepat ini?" tanya Masaki beruntun sambil menepuk pelan bahu Ichigo.

Merasakan tepukan halus di bahunya, kontan Ichigo pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian dia menggenggam tangan ibunya yang sedang berada di bahunya tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku juga ikut senang, Kaa-sama! Dan aku baik-baik saja kok." jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Yokatta ne! Ichigo, bukankah kau juga akan menyampaikan berita penting kepada nii-san mu." tukas Masaki teringat sesuatu.

Ulquiorra yang mendengar hal itu pun segera menoleh ke arah Ichigo dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Tapi sebenarnya dia sudah memperhatikan Ichigo sejak dia mengumumkan rencana untuk mempercepat pernikahannya itu. Hanya sekedar untuk melihan ekspresi adiknya tersebut.

"Hm.. Benar juga! Hampir aku lupa, kaa-sama!" Ichigo nyengir tidak jelas.

"Memangnya berita penting apa?" Ulquiorra akhirnya tidak bisa menutupi keingintahuannya akan berita penting yang akan Ichigo sampaikan kepada dirinya.

"Minggu depan aku akan mulai sekolah lagi, Ulqui nii-san!" jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan bersemangat.

"Apa?" Ulquiorra mau tidak mau sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan yang di ambil Ichigo secara tiba-tiba ini. Kalau Ichigo sekolah. . .

"Kenapa, nii-san? Apa kau tidak suka aku bersekolah lagi? Aku sangat ingin sekali di hari-hari terakhirku ini, aku bisi menikmati dunia sekolah yang sudah cukup lama ku tinggalkan."

"Bukan begitu. Aku tau kau sangat menginginkannya, tapi bagaimana dengan kondisi tubuhmu sendiri?" tanya Ulquiorra mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ichigo.

"It'll be alright! Aku tidak akan terlalu memaksakan diri. Lagi pula nanti akan ada Grimmjow yang menemaniku bersekolah disana juga, karena kami seumuran." jawab Ichigo.

"Apa tou-sama dan kaa-sama benar-benar menyetujui keinginannya?" kali ini Ulquiorra bertanya kepada kedua orang tuanya karena mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa menghentikan rencana Ichigo tersebut.

"Selama itu akan membuatnya senang, mengapa tidak?" jawab Isshin.

"Hmm..." gumam Ulquiorra tidak jelas. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dengan keputusan Ichigo ini. Padahal dia berharap dia bisa tetap menemani hari-hari Ichigo, tapi jika Ichigo kembali bersekolah pasti waktunya bersama dengan Ichigo akan berkurang banyak. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mengingnkan hal itu. Tapi apa daya, yang menjadi prioritas utamanya adalah untuk membuat Ichigo bahagia.

"Oh ya, nii-san! Aku juga akan tinggal di asrama yang di sediakan oleh sekolah itu." ujar Ichigo lagi yang langsung membuat Ulquiorra terpaku menatap Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu akan semakin berbahaya jika kau berada di luar istana?" Ulquiorra masih bisa menerima jika Ichigo memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah. Tapi dengan asrama? Itu tidak mungkin! Dia akan benar-benar tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Ichigo lagi.

"Tenang saja, anakku! Tou-sama mu akan mengirimkan penjagaan ketat terhadap Ichigo, sehingga dia akan benar-benar terlindungi. Kami bisa pastikan itu." Ucap Masaki mantap.

"Shikashi."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, nii-san! Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Sebaiknya nii-san memperhatikan Hime chan saja ya. Dia gadis yang baik nii-san!" ucapan Ulquiorra langsung di potong oleh Ichigo.

"Hm. Baiklah!" Ulquiorra sudah memang benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menhentikan rencana Ichigo itu. 'Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan, Ichigo? Kenapa kau seperti sedang menjauhi ku? Batin Ulquiorra.

_**(^o^) NaYuCh & KaSaHa (^o^)**_

  
>Saat ini Ichigo tengah menikmati pemandangan malam dari beranda kamarnya. Sosoknya terlihat gagah di bawah sinar rembulan. Rambut orangenya sedikit tertiup angin malam yang memang sedikit kencang. Ichigo pun merapatkan selimut yang dia pakai sebagai jaket untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari dinginnya udara malam ini.<p>

"Menikah ya? Apa aku masih bisa merasakan hal itu." gumamnya sambil menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Dia teringat dengan kejadian di meja makan tadi.

"Aaahh. . Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ichigo! Ayo semangat! Kita nikmati hari-hari terakhir ini dengan sebaik-baiknya!" ucapanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya yang sedikit dingin. Setelah itu, dia pun beranjak ke dalam kamarnya untuk tidur.

_**^.^ KaSaHa & NaYuCh ^.^ **_

Pagi ini ada yang nampak berbeda dengan penampilan Ichigo. Dia yang biasa mengenakan pakaian semi formal dan nampak seperti pangeran, kini nampak seperti anak SMA pada umumnya dengan kaus turtle neck biru lengan panjang dan jeans hitam. Tidak lupa topi rajutan hitam yang menutupi rambut orangenya. Ichigo pun melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dan dia menganggap semuanya sudah pas.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Grimm?" tanya Ichigo pada Grimmjow yang sedari tadi dengan setia menunggu Ouji-samanya itu berpakaian.

"Sangat serasi dengan anda, Ouji-sama!" puji Grimmjow.

"Ja, ikimashou!" ucap Ichigo bersemangat. Dia pun kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan diikuti Grimmjow.

"Mau kemana kau dengan penampilan seperti itu, Ichigo?" tanya Ulquiorra yang melihat Ichigo baru saja keluar dari kamarnnya dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Mengunjungi sekolah baruku." jawab Ichigo santai sambil tersenyum.

"Dengan penampilan seperti itu?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi tetap dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Mochiro! Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Ichigo balik bertanya kepada nii-sannya karena dia merasa penampilannya biasa saja dan sudaq pantas.

"Nandemonai."

"Ja, aku pergi dulu ya nii-san! Mata aismashou!" pamit Ichigo sambil berjalan melewaji Ulquiorra dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn." hanya itulah jawaban Ulquiorra. Dia masih terpukul dengan keputusan tiba-tiba dari Ichigo. Jika Ichigo jauh darinya, dia malah akan semakin Khawatir. Dia tidak yakin bisa tenang setelah kepergian Ichigo nantinya.

**~.~ NaYuCh & KaSaHa ~.~**

Saat ini, Ichigo dan Grimmjow telah sampai di Soul Society High School. Sekolah yang akan menjadi rumah kedua bagi Ichigo nantinya. Dan kini di depannya telah duduk seorang kakek tua dengan janggutnya yang panjang dan berwarna putih.

"Irrashaimase, Ouji-sama! Saya Genryusai Yamamoto kepala sekolah di tempat ini." ujar kakek bernama Genryusai itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mohon bantuannya, Yamamoto-san!" balas Ichigo sambil membalas uluran tangan kepala sekolah itu.

"Ini adalah sebuah kehormatan besar bagi saya jika Ouji-sama bersekolah di tempat ini."

"Jadi, bisakah saya berkeliling dan melihat sekolah ini." pinta Ichigo.

"Mochiron! Saya juga telah menyuruh salah seorang murid yang merupakan ketua osis di sekolah ini untuk menemani anda. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang." jawabnya.

Dan benar saja perkataan Genryusai tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudia, pintu ruang kepala sekolah pun terbuka. Dan masuklah seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah ini.

"Maaf, saya sedikit terlamba!" ucap sosok itu kepada kepala sekolah.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa! Kemarilah!" seru Genryusai, menyuruh murid itu untuk mendekat. Murid itu pun berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di belakang Ichigo.

"Ouji-sama, dialah yang nanti akan menemani anda." ucap Genryusai memperkenalkan murid itu.

Ichigo pun membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat seseorang yang akan mengantarkannya itu. Ichigo menatap sosok murid tersebut yang tanpa diketahuinya, dia lah nantinya yang akan menjadi bagian tepenting dalam sisa hidupnya.

**TeBeCe. . ! ^^V **

Fiuuhh. . Beres juga.  
>Yosh.. Mina-san, adakah yang bisa menebak sosok itu?<p>

A/n : hola mina-san. ^^  
>Wah. . Maafkan kami yang lagi-lagi sangat amat lama mengupdate fic ini. Karena kami punya kesibukan sendiri. Yuu yang sempat terkena WB dan virus malas berkepanjangan. Ditambah beberapa waktu lalu kondisi fisik Yuu sempet drop dan mengharuskan fic ini terbengkalai. Saichi pun sibuk dengan sekolahnya dan juga fic Saichi sendiri.. Honto ni g0menai mina-san.. #bungkuk.<p>

Oh iya. . Untuk chap ini, Reviewnya di balas oleh Saichi..

**Balasan Review buat yang ga login. **

Zanpaku-nee.  
>= hehe! Yapz. Benar sekali Orihimelah yang menghentikannya. Ya kan ga gitu juga. Si Ulqui dulu emang cinta beneran. Tapi gak tau kenaga dia jadi selingkuh! #Bletak# Khukhukhu.<br>Ayo gebukin Nnoitroa #di cero Nnoitroa# Ekh! Gak apa-apa kok! Saichi sama Yuu udah seneng kalo fic ini dapat tanggapan!  
>Masalah itu. . . Saichi sama Yuu gak bisa memberitahukannya. #kedip-kedip mata sama Yuu#<br>Gomen ya Zanpaku-san! Kami berniat mengadakan cinta segiempat. Tapi karena udah banyak yang nanya, akhirnya kami meniadakan cinta segiempat itu dan dengan segera dan secepatnya memunculkan Hichigo. Selingkuhannya Saichi itu.#di hajar Ichi# gomen banget.  
>Maaf juga kami berdua updatenya super duper lama, itu di karenakan Yuu sakit dan Saichi sendiri sibuk sekolah. Gomenne! Ini udah update! Makasih atas reviewnya! RnR lagi yaw!<p>

**No name  
><strong>= Secepatnya! Maaf kami baru update! Makasih atas reviewnya! Wanna RnR again?

**Winter Aoi Sakura  
><strong>= Gak apa-apa kok Aoi-san! Yang penting udah mau review, kami udah seneng! Itu udah ketahuan siapa yang menghentikan Ulqui. Gomen yaw kalau Hichi belum muncul! Secepatnya kami akan memunculkannya! Gomen juga kami gak bisa update cepet karena baik Yuu dan Saichi punya kesibukan masing-masing. Gomen banget! Ini udah update! Makasih atas reviewnya! Wanna RnR again?

**Via-Sasunaru  
><strong>= Gomen, Gomen, Gomen! Sebenarnya kami berniat mengadakan cinta segiempat! Tapi berhubung banyak yang sudah bertanya-tanya tentang si Hichigo, akhirnya Saichi dan Yuu memutuskan untuk segera memunculkan si Hichi itu. Gomen banget ya! Makasih atas reviewnya! Wanna RnR again?


End file.
